Wings- Ever's Story
by xXMADD1EXx
Summary: A well deserved story for Ever. What happens when Ever finds out a secret, about someone she holds close to her heart? Again, another character who NEEDS a slot!


**Yay! I finally got off my lazy butt, and decided to begin a new fanfic! It's mainly in Ever's POV, and is about her life before, and during the time when she met Mina. It's gonna be a little confusing at first, but it will all make sense in the end! I've been planning it for a while, and I'm pleased with what I've come up with.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Forest**

* * *

It is my favorite place to go. I sit on the green grass, and flutter my wings slightly, watching the sunlight filter through. I'm always relaxed when I come here. There are no pesky brothers, or demanding mothers to bother me here. No boring lectures, or action figures lying around. Basically nobody to bother me. I couldn't be-

"Ever?" a voice called. I sighed. My quiet time was short-lived, when a girl with questioning blue eyes, and a curly mess of blonde hair atop her head cartwheeled over to me. Jasmine was named for the flower, but they had nothing in common. Jasmine was more likely than not spending her time splashing in puddles, and generally being messy anytime she could.

With an athletic build, and sharp features, she was popular among most people their age. Jasmine and I have been friends ever since one fateful day, in the woods.

* * *

...Seven Years Ago…

* * *

I ran through the forest, from no one, but at the same time everyone. My feet slammed the ground, and I floated off the floor every so often, as a result of not being able to control my wings. Out of breath, I stopped at a small lake, with many plants and trees surrounding the area.

My mother, Lady Farindale, had sat me down, for a talk. The way she began, immediately set me off.

"Now Ever dear, please, please understand that this was for the best…" With that sentence, my unease grew, and grew. "I have submitted you for a betrothal ceremony, for when you reach the age." I nearly fainted.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention… The prince in question is the one and only Prince Teague! How exciting!" I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to get away, so I ran. Teague was a stuck up, snotty Fate, whom I had never met, but never wanted to. Besides, I'm still just nine! Why would she be telling me this now?

Most likely to help me prepare for the disappointment when I don't win. Not that I would be disappointed. In fact, I'd be overjoyed!

I bent over the crystal clear water, to take a drink, when I heard noise. I grabbed the nearest stick, fully aware that ogres and trolls were known for roaming these woods. Instead, I was face to face with a petite girl, with wild hair, and sparkling eyes. She curiously looked over me, and her eyes finally rested on my wings. She gasped.

"They're beautiful," she breathed. I laughed. They were nothing special.

"Thank you," I returned politely. She plopped down next to me. She was dressed very unusually. Instead of a gown, she wore a pair of floral patterned leggings, and a tank top. Quizzically, I stared at the foreign clothes, until she decided to speak.

"These, are very special. They," her eyes lit up, "are from another world." Now, I was intrigued. Another world? I had to find out about this.

"How do you travel to and from this said world?" I wanted to know. The girl sighed. Then, she smirked.

"Well," she began, "that information is only for people who have asked my name," she said mischievously. My face burned with shame. I'd been so caught up with trying to find out about this place, that I forgot to be polite.

"And your name is..." I trailed off. The girl smiled warmly.

"Jasmine," she said. "But you can call me Jaz."

After talking for a while, I found out that she was a nature spirit, sometimes associated with nymphs and such. However, she was more on the tomboyish side. Her hair, though it was long, was tangled, and wild. Her eyes glinted with mischief, and she had the most perfect lopsided smile.

We had lain down, staring at the sky when I spoke.

"I've never met anyone like you," I said. I smiled, knowing we'd become fast friends. "You seem genuine, and unlike most people I've met. I'll bet you have many friends." Jaz smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you see… I don't have any friends," she whispered. I smiled knowingly. I also had a hard time making friends. Then, I lit up.

"Yes you do," I responded. "Me." She sat up, and stared at me in shock. Then, she hugged me. I hugged her back, knowing that someday, we'd be best friends. Suddenly she stiffened.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh. My mom is going to kill me!" Jasmine squeaked. She started to walk off, but I grabbed her arm.

"Promise me you'll come back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup," was all she responded, as she ran off.

* * *

 **And... that's it for the first chapter. I'm afraid my stories won't be updated as often as you guys are used to, but now i have school added to my busy schedule. Tell me what you think! Love you guys!**

 **-MADD1E**


End file.
